Fixed
by Fran KT
Summary: Because there are things that are not meant to be broken, period. One-shot. Fleurmione.


**A/N: Nope, nothing to say for this one. The summary says it all.**

* * *

Fixed

* * *

First, they locked eyes for a few seconds, and something stirred inside them, but they ignored it. They kept running into each other on different occasions until one invited the other for coffee and they hit it off.

Then, they started stealing glances and blushing for silly reasons. Private messages went back and forth after that. Finally, one grew a pair and invited the other on a date. It was magical, and their chemistry was so evident than they could not deny it anymore.

During that same first date it started to rain and neither of them had an umbrella, so they ran and skipped over puddles with wide smiles, they felt like children again. Their first kiss was under the rain with a flickering street light pole as their sole witness. They wouldn't have it other way despite the colds they caught.

But one of them had a secret that she couldn't tell anyone, so she decided to ignore it and let things flow. The other, had strong enemies that wanted her dead, so she decided not to disclose that to anyone either.

The two of them kept on dating for a long time until the inevitable happened and they got engaged. Since they normally had their dates in the muggle world, Fleur Delacour and Hermione Granger felt free of the pressure and fame that came along with being war heroes.

They fought fiercely during the battle of Hogwarts and since they were going out, they became even more famous. Some death eaters were still on the loose and one of them swore that she won't rest until she would break and destroy everything Hermione Granger loved. That was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.

That night after Hermione said yes to Fleur's proposal, and since the French witch had grown fond of muggle means of transportation so the Gryffindor let her drive her car. It was not the first time Fleur drove Hermione's car, but both were extremely happy and a bit drunk. In an instant, a bright light blinded them and then everything turned back.

When Fleur Delacour reopened her eyes, she winced in pain at the slap that she just received.

"I am your mate, aren't I?" Hermione asked with a frown and Fleur just nodded, she could not lie to the one for her. The Gryffindor grabbed the blonde by the hair and pulled hard.

"Kneel" Fleur complied. She had no other choice since her mate was ordering her. She could not disobey, she couldn't say no to her whims despite how irrational or humiliating they could be.

"Wear this" an annoyed Hermione handed a collar to Fleur and she put it on without a second thought. It was made of hard black leather and was too tight, making her neck sore after a few minutes "you can't remove it until I said so" and the blonde just nodded with tears threatening to fall.

 _Was there a reason for this to happen?_

Since the day they got engaged and had that car accident, Hermione turned into a different woman and Fleur didn't recognize her anymore. The smart Gryffindor figured out that the French witch was her mate and knew that she won't be able to disobey any order given by her.

Ever since the moment she woke up after the crash, Fleur Delacour was trapped on this apartment as Hermione had ordered to stay. Now she had a collar, like a lowly domesticated animal. This was humiliating and completely uncalled for.

She became a prisoner of her heritage and the unstable woman that now started hurting her with more than words. Long gone were her shiny silvery tresses and vibrant blue orbs. Now she was just and empty shell of what she used to be.

Weeks had passed by enduring the same situation and Fleur was bordering insanity. Hermione had become more violent day by day and now had a predilection of using _crucio_ on her while having angry sex with her.

When she had around six months enduring humiliation after humiliation and had Hermione forcing her to bend over to continue her unjustified torture, the front door blasted open and another Hermione Granger appeared flanked by Tonks and Harry Potter, and Fleur could not believe her eyes.

"Incarcerous" the second Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs and the one hurting Fleur fell with her face down. Tender browns locked with empty blue "Fleur, my love"

The blonde blinked and recognized those love-filled chocolate orbs that she adored so much and that were completely different to the browns gaping at her from the floor.

"Mon coeur?" Fleur whispered, and Hermione wrapped her arms around the lite form of her fiancée and the former could not help but wince.

"I looked for you everywhere and I couldn't find you" the Gryffindor whispered with sadness "I was going insane"

"Who is that?" Fleur scared blue turned to the tied Hermione.

"That is Bellatrix Lestrange in disguise thanks to a Polyjuice potion" Hermione whispered lowering her gaze "I am sorry that I couldn't save you earlier, love"

"You came for me, that is what matters, mon coeur" Fleur smiled tenderly, and the Gryffindor could not help but blush.

At this, Tonks and Harry took a changing Bellatrix and disapparated while the couple stayed on the floor for a few minutes holding each other tight. When their sobs stopped, Hermione disapparated them. With a soft pop, Fleur and Hermione landed softly in the apartment they shared.

"I am finally home" Fleur whispered holding the Gryffindor impossibly close, she was still afraid that it was all a dream and she would wake up next to that horrible woman again.

"Welcome back, love" Hermione kissed her fiancée on the lips and sighed happily. Her life was complete again.

* * *

 **A/N: Whatever, meh.**


End file.
